


Chubby Tummy

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chubby Tummy

You got home one day and didn’t hear Michael so you walked into his room and looked for him. As you were walking in your heard him murmuring to himself, “maybe I should go to a gym…or cut back on the soda…” You froze in your place and heard him keep talking, “Ash and Cal look better then me, maybe I can ask them…” You walked up to Michael and saw him standing in front of a mirror with his shirt off pinching his stomach.

He turned to you and smiled, “hey babe, didn’t hear you get home, what’s up?”

You hugged him tightly, “Mikey, I love you.”

He kissed the top of your head, “I love you too y/n, is something wrong?”

You didn’t let go of him, “I heard you talking…”

He sighed and let go, “it’s nothing I just feel a bit…pudgy.”

You frowned, “why though babe?”

He grabbed his shirt and walked over to the futon to sit down, “ a couple of fans were making jokes about it on twitter, and before I didn’t mind, but now it’s just a bit embarrassing.”

You sat next to him, “but you didn’t mind before that?”

He shook his head no, and laid his head on your lap. You stroked his hair gently, “then screw ‘em. If you like yourself then ignore those people who don’t like you.” He rolled onto the floor and started pinching his stomach again.

You looked over him, “if you don’t like it that much I can always help you to lose a few pounds, but I love you the way you are. Whatever you want is what I’ll help you with.”

He sat up and smiled, “so, you don’t mind the pudge?”

You rolled onto the floor next to him, “of course not! Michael your weight doesn’t impact what I think of you, I love you no matter what.”

He pecked you on the lips and you smiled, “looking good hot stuff.”

Michael smiled, “too hot, hot damn.”


End file.
